


The Trouble With Bucket Lists

by badger79



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badger79/pseuds/badger79
Summary: When Maura wants to do something on Jane's bucket list what could possibly go wrong?





	The Trouble With Bucket Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



Boston had been in the middle of a heatwave and Maura was glad to be sitting in her office where it was cool. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of paper lying there, picking it up and looking at it was reminded of the bucket list that she and Jane had been comparing earlier.

Judging from the activities that she could see written on it, this list had to be Jane's, and while reading it, Maura screwed up her face at the more dangerous and outlandish activities that Jane wanted to do. However, one idea, in particular, caught Maura's eye and remembering Jane's interest in adventures thought that they could maybe cross one more item of the list.

It was later on that day before Maura could discuss her idea with Jane due to a murder having to be solved, luckily for them, this case seemed straightforward, and soon Maura was back at home awaiting Jane's arrival. She became engrossed in reading a report in one of her medical journals that she didn't hear the door open and close. Maura jumped a little bit when she heard a voice whisper close to her.

“How many times do I have to tell you to lock that door?” Jane said showing her annoyance.

Maura regaining her composure looked at Jane while replying “It's a safe neighborhood and usually only our family visit here.”

Jane rolled her eyes “So you left a message, saying you wanted to discuss something with me, I just want to say on the record, it wasn't me I didn't do it.”

That made Maura laugh slightly at her friend's sense of humor and said: “Remember our bucket lists and that we were going to do something from each list.”

Nodding slightly as Jane cautiously replied, “Okay, so what is your genius idea?”

“Well I know you love adventures and more physically challenging activities so I thought about going on vacation together” Maura excitedly stated.

Jane thought about it quickly she knew that both women had been working hard lately and some time off would be wonderful, “Did you have anywhere special in mind?” she asked.

“ There is a medical symposium in Edinburgh next month that I would love to go to” Maura answered.

“I don't want to go and listen to a bunch of doctors drone on about boring medical stuff, come on Maura, why would you think I'd wanna go there?” Jane whined.

“I've been looking online, and since I'll only be at a few of the lectures, we can go exploring the local points of interests. For example, the Scottish Highlands are only a couple of hours away, think of that beautiful scenery, and you can also ski, you've always wanted to do that again.” As always Maura knew how to get Jane on her side.

“Fine, let's go, but you can't ramble on with different facts about Scotland while we're on the plane, I hate flying as it is, in fact, can you prescribe something to knock me out until we land?” Jane asked Maura.

Maura shook her head in exasperation “No Jane, I will not, and I think you should at least get some knowledge about where you're going beforehand.”

Soon they were headed off to the airport, and both were glad that the flight went smoothly. When they landed at Edinburgh Airport both were looking forward to checking into their hotel rooms to get some sleep.

Taking a taxi from the Airport, they arrived at a nice looking hotel called the Balmoral which was located right in the city centre of Edinburgh. Maura was glad that she wouldn't have to go far to get to her conference the next day. But while trying to book in it was discovered that there had been a mistake, and instead of two rooms there had been a double booking, and only one room was available due to not only the medical symposium but the fact the Edinburgh Fringe Festival was happening at the same time.

Jane noticing that Maura was becoming upset intervened and told the clerk that it was okay and that both women could share the same room. She was in such a rush to just get into the room to get some sleep that she didn't hear the clerk say that it only had a king sized bed. Walking into the room, Jane was struck by both the size and beauty of the suite. It was only then she realized what predicament they were in and when Maura entered the room behind her, she kept trying to apologise for the mistake.

Jane smiled at Maura “Don't worry about it, we can share the bed, just keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine.”

Laughing at Jane's statement, Maura became more relaxed, and after they had prepared for bed, they both fell into a deep sleep. The next morning was supposed to be a quiet one as Maura's conference wouldn't begin until a couple of days later, but circumstances can change as they both would find out.

While booking a tour to visit the Scottish Highlands Maura had found a brochure on Ben Nevis discovering that it was Britain's Highest Mountain and thought it would be the climbing challenge that Jane would love. But Maura felt that as she was a novice hiker would be able to cope with climbing the tourist path.

After breakfast, they were picked up by the tour bus and were on their way to the mountain both women admiring the beautiful views of the countrysides. A few hours later they were at the base of Ben Nevis, Maura being her careful self, had brought a rucksack full of essential equipment that they might need as she explained to Jane 

“The website explained that you should have a compass, map and just in case a first aid kit.”

Jane anxious to get started told Maura “C'mon hurry up and give me the pack, I can't wait until we get to the top of this hill.”

“Mountain Jane there is a difference,” Maura was quick to correct Jane.

They both began their hike up the mountain which at the start was a pleasant hike up but what many people don't know is how quickly the weather can change near the mountain, and soon a thick fog enveloped the area. Both women became disorientated quickly, and it took just a small misstep from Maura for her to fall and slip over a short edge of the mountain. Jane noticing her friend missing called out to her “Maura are you okay?”

“Jane, my leg hurts it may be broken, I don't think I'll be able to get back up.” Maura cried out in pain.

Jane slowly sunk to her knees and crawled over to Maura using her hands to ensure she didn't follow Maura over the edge. She was able to make out a figure lying on a small crevice just a short bit down from where she was. Just then a rumble of thunder sounded followed by a flash of lightening came down knocking a nearby tree down. Jane knew that she had to get Maura of off there quickly before anything else could happen. Taking a breath, she felt around for the pack and was glad to put her hand on it. Searching inside the bag trying to get something to help Jane was happy that Maura had the foresight to pack climbing rope with all of the other things. Which she then carefully attached to the mountain and attempted to reach Maura.

“I hate heights” Jane whispered to herself as she slowly made her way down to where Maura lay. Closing her eyes in relief at reaching solid ground Jane gingerly crept over to Maura. Maura's face was contorted in pain, and even Jane could tell that Maura's leg was probably badly broken. Realising that the weather was getting worse, Jane had to get Maura off that ledge and get Mountain Rescue. Searching around the place, she was able to find a branch from the tree that had fallen when the lightning had struck. Sighing in relief, Jane was able to tie it to Maura's leg to keep it still.

The next challenge Jane faced was getting Maura to a safer location for her to contact a rescue team. Placing her arm around Maura's waist she was able to pull her up, so she wasn't so close to the edge. Jane was glad to find out that her cell phone still had battery life left and even more surprised to get a signal. She was gladder than ever that Maura had briefed them that morning which included what number to call for the emergency services in Scotland.

After calling 999 and getting through to the local mountain rescue team, Jane prayed for a gap in the weather so the helicopter can reach the ledge so Maura wouldn't be juggled around and being hurt more before reaching the hospital. God must have answered Jane's prayers because shortly after she made the call, the fog started to lift and the thunderstorm cleared away. Jane sighed in relief as she heard the sound of a helicopter coming closer to where they were.

Soon Maura was on her way to the local hospital while Jane silently sat in the aircraft close to tears as she understood how dangerous the situation could have gotten. Watching the doctor take care of Maura, Jane gained new meaning about her feelings for Maura. Thinking about it Jane could have lost Maura on that mountain and if the weather had got worse and Jane couldn't get her off the ledge on time.

Before Jane knew it, they had arrived at the hospital where Maura was treated for her broken leg and was lucky to have nothing else seriously wrong only bumps and bruises from her fall. Jane needed the comfort from a familiar person and knew who to call, the one person apart from Maura that she loved most, her mother. “Ma,” she said, “There's been an accident, Maura's been hurt.”

Holding the phone slightly away from her ear as she heard her mother scream “What's happened, my poor babies, I just knew something had gone wrong a mother always knows.”

Hearing her mother rant was just was Jane needed at the moment as it gave her normality at a time where things weren't going to plan. Managing to quiet her mother down, she managed to convince her mother not to travel over to Scotland first thing and instead get Maura's place ready for their return.

Later on when the doctor had operated on Maura's leg, and Maura was back in her hospital room. Jane was sitting beside the bed waiting for her friend to wake up. Looking down at Maura, Jane couldn't help but realize just how beautiful her friend was and leaned down to give her a small kiss. 

Maura's eyes slowly opened and let out a small laugh when Jane look startled. “Welcome back, sleeping beauty” Jane told her. 

“How long was I asleep?” asked Maura “Was it a fracture? Did the doctor put metal rods, pins or plates in my leg and did you try to kiss me?”.

It was then Jane knew that Maura was going to be okay “I'm going to let your doctor answer all the tough medical questions, but as for the last one I plead the fifth, we'll talk when you get better.”

After staying in Scotland a few weeks to allow Maura to recover slightly, it was time to return to Boston, and even though Maura was annoyed about having missed out on her conference, she was more interested in the new development that seemed to be happening between herself and Jane. Jane had been the perfect gentleman fussing over Maura the past few weeks, and Maura loved the attention.

They had been back in Boston for about two weeks when Maura decided to ask again about the near kiss they had shared in her hospital room. She was waiting for Jane to get back from work and was working up the courage to complete her plan and take matters into her hands. Maura ordered some food from Jane's favorite restaurant knowing she would be hungry and more willing to answer Maura's question if bribed.

Jane entered Maura's house noticing a delicious smell circulating the room. She was slightly annoyed to see Maura on her crutches trying to set the dining table. “C'mon Maura, really, can't we just sit on the couch and watch TV there's a new cop show I wanna watch.”

By now Maura knew her friend's reactions and could tell when Jane was trying to deflect attention from whatever was discomforting to her. “Jane” she softly said, “Please sit here, for me.”

Jane knew she couldn't refuse Maura and slumped down on the chair that Maura had pointed to “Okay, only cause I'm starving though.”

After dinner and a bottle of wine, Jane was more relaxed; it was then Maura decided to make her move, sitting on the couch beside Jane Maura leaned closer to her friend and kissed her. Jane was shocked but couldn't help but return the kiss. “I thought I was going to lose you on that mountain and would never get to tell you that I love you more than just friends,” she said when they broke the kiss. 

“Why didn't you tell me before?” Maura asked.

Jane sighed “I wasn't sure myself until your accident and I didn't want to lose you as my friend.”

Maura smiled “That would never happen” as they kissed again.

Although deciding to take things slow, Maura was glad that Jane agreed to spend the night in the guest room which leads to a late night make out session as if they were still teenagers.

The following months were exciting for the new couple as they became more used to the change in their relationship and Jane found herself staying more at Maura's house although they had yet to make love yet.

It was after six months that Maura asked Jane to move in, which Jane readily agreed to as she barely stayed in her apartment anymore. Then on their first anniversary, Jane proposed to Maura, she thought her Ma was more excited about the wedding than they were but was so glad to have her mother's blessing.

The surprising thing was where they were going to start their honeymoon as Jane nearly gave her Ma a heart attack by announcing that they were going back to Scotland (but under the condition of no more hikes).

As they arrived back at the Balmoral hotel, Jane smiled at her new wife and said: “Next time we're doing something of your bucket list, I've a feeling it'll be safer.”

Maura smiled back “We'll see, after all, I can't be boring all the time can I?"

“I said that about one thing on the list, how long are you going to hold that over me?” Jane asked.

“As long as we both shall live,” Maura joked.

Jane kissed her wife and said “Hopefully that will be decades from now, let's get this honeymoon started,” as she picked Maura up and placed her on the bed.

When they awoke the next day, they were glad to begin the next chapter of their lives in the place that helped Jane acknowledge her feelings toward Maura.


End file.
